


Endless War

by Ravenheartwolf



Series: The Skywalker Heir [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaotic Neutral Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Lightning (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Centric, Kylo Ren Has Issues, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Kylo Ren, Senator Ben Solo, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenheartwolf/pseuds/Ravenheartwolf
Summary: Sequel to The Skywalker HeirA new threat makes itself known and threatens Kylo’s new family and his fledgling empireThe Force has always sought balance between the Light and the Dark. Though once achieved, someone always desires to continue the conflict.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Skywalker Heir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209836
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo blocked the downward strike of the blue blade of Rey’s saberstaff. The sabers hummed between them as he stared at her. Her eyes twinkled with levity and excitement. He craved to join her in her enjoyment, but that wasn’t why he’d suggested she spar with him. 

It’d only been a couple of days since he’d received the threatening message. Images of encountering the lightsaber brandishing assassin flashed in his mind. What would’ve happened if the assailant had ignited it? What would’ve happened if the individual used the Force against him? Would the attacker be more powerful than him? Was the person older? Younger? He hadn’t stuck around to find out. 

Most nights, he’d dreamed the attacker had been a survivor of the assault at Luke’s academy. Other times, the assassin had been a random Force-user who presumed themselves a Jedi. He’d waken both times, ready to defend, to attack. The fear of not being able to defend his family weighed on him. 

Flipping his saber backwards, he spun around. He brought his saber down, but she twirled out of the way. She spun her saberstaff, the blue and silver blending into each other. She whirled into a fighting stance, her saber behind her. 

Twirling his saber, he sauntered toward her. His gaze roamed over her. She had drawn her dark hair back from her face into a long ponytail. She’d forsaken her usual tunics for a tight black tank top. Desire filled him as his gaze drifted back up to her face. 

“Feeling better?” Rey asked, a knowing smile gracing her lips.

Kylo shook his head and shut off his saber. He drove a hand through his hair and spun from her. The anxiety and anger returned. A warm hand grasped his arm, drawing his attention to Rey. He wanted to sink into her eyes, plunge into her embrace. Forget the menace looming on the horizon. 

“I can’t keep thinking about that message.” He growled as he glared at the doors to the training room. “I can’t get the image of the shadow charging toward me in front of the hospital out of my head.”

She squeezed his arm, but he didn’t look at her. The image invaded his thoughts, his dreams. He wished he’d stayed, learned who the person was. 

“I should’ve killed them.” He snarled through clenched teeth. “There wouldn’t be a threat now if I’d killed them instead of fled.”

“No, Ben.” Rey stepped in front of him. “You did the right thing. You didn’t know if the attacker was a Force user. You didn’t know how powerful the person might’ve been.”

He shook his head. “The assailant might not have been a Force-user at all. The weapon might not have even been a lightsaber.”

“You trusted your instincts.” She placed her left hand on his face. “You didn’t know what this person was capable of. I’m glad you left.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Look what happened because of it. This person wants to destroy everything we’ve worked for because they believe I’m another Emperor.”

Sighing, Rey turned off her saber and took his hand. She led him out of the training room. He allowed her to lead him, his mind content to berate him with images of killing the attacker. He should’ve done it. He was more than capable. 

“You have an entire galaxy at your disposal.” Rey reminded him. “You can send scouts out to find this person. I can contact Leia and have some Resistance scouts sent out as well.”

Kylo shook his head. “No. I can’t keep running to the Resistance for every minor problem. Besides, they might see the Resistance as allies and demand help.”

Rey looked at him over her shoulder. “You really believe this person thinks of themselves as a hero?”

“Yes.” Kylo released her hand and leaned against the wall. “The message said as much. They think they’re some kind of hero going up against a powerful empire.”

“I guess from their point of view, it might.” Rey sighed. “But the war ended. There’s peace in the galaxy. Surely, they have to see that.”

“Peace begun by a darksider.” Kylo reminded her. “They think the Resistance lost, and I created an empire.”

“If they believe they’re a Jedi, maybe we should send a Jedi.” Rey offered. “Ahsoka can search for them. Maybe get a sense of who this person is and hope we can find a nonlethal way to end this.”

Kylo pushed from the wall and stepped into his quarters. Sending Ashoka might be a good idea. The Togruta wasn’t actually a Jedi, but this threat might see her differently. Maybe she could get close enough to learn about the threat to decide what to do next. He strode toward his desk and stared out the window. 

The moon hung low in the sky. He folded his arms against his chest. He doubted this new threat would agree to a peaceful ending to this. Someone who didn’t understand what he had accomplished had written the message. The only way this would end was from a confrontation. One he wasn’t looking forward to.

“Fine.” He turned to face Rey. “We’ll send Ahsoka to search for this threat.”

“I’ll contact her.” Rey nodded.

“Have her look on Coruscant.” He turned back to the window. “That’s where they were last.”

“Agreed.” Rey’s voice drew closer. “We’ll sort this out, Ben.”

Kylo closed his eyes. What he’d worked so hard for could crumble because of one person. Thanks to this threat, he’d sent his own children to hide with his mother. Anger swirled within him and he embraced it. He wanted to see them again, but he feared the threat would follow him. Afraid this person would learn he had children and try to use them against him. 

“I need you to contact Poe and have him investigate new recruits.” He turned to face her. “If this person deems themselves a Jedi, they might try to infiltrate what they believe should be the rebellion. They might try to gather allies to their cause.”

Rey nodded. “You really think they’d do that? What used to be the Resistance is no more.”

Kylo shook his head. “It might not be, but there might be people who still believe this new government is wrong.”

“I’ll contact Poe.”

He sat down at his desk and ran his hands over his face. He had ended the war because he didn’t want his children to continue to fight it. Now, he believed he might’ve been naïve. There was someone out there who wanted the conflict to continue.

****

Kylo stepped out of the shower, drying his hair. He tossed the towel onto the bed as he strode to the closet panel. A tingle sparked across his skin and his stomach sank. Closing his eyes, he pressed the panel.

“Not now.” He growled as he grabbed a clean pair of pants.

“I think now is a perfect time.” Luke’s calm voice filled the room.

He glared at his uncle. The Jedi sat on the edge of the bed, his arms folded against his chest. The man’s blue eyes darkened with concern. With a sigh, Kylo marched back into the bathroom and dressed.

“This person is not a Jedi.” Luke’s voice filtered through the door. 

“They believe themselves to be.” Kylo pulled on his pants. “They believe I’m another emperor who needs to be defeated and they’ll save the galaxy.”

He stepped out of the bathroom, his gaze narrowed on his uncle. His uncle hadn’t moved from his position on the bed. 

“You need to be careful.” Luke stood from the bed. “This person is dangerous. More dangerous than Hux, more dangerous than the assassins. They really believe they’re doing good.”

Kylo shook his head. “I’m being careful. Rey is contacting Poe and Ahsoka. This person might infiltrate the Resistance and try to garner someone’s help there.”

“They’re not on Coruscant anymore, Ben.” Luke mentioned.

“Where’d they go?” Fear and anger sliced through him. Were they looking for Rey, his children? Did they know he had children? Would they go after his mother? 

“I don’t know.” Luke sighed.

Kylo gritted his teeth. “You know they’re no longer on Coruscant, but you don’t know where they went?”

“We’ve been over this, Ben!” His uncle snapped. “I’m not a god. I can’t see everything in the Force.”

Kylo snarled and flung a wave of lightning at a wall. The overhead lights flickered and one popped behind him. Not satisfied, he drew his saber and ignited it. He slashed at the walls until his arm burned from the exertion.

Breathing hard, he glared at the molten gashes in the wall. He turned his glare on his uncle, who stared at him with calm. The anger still burned within him, but he knew it wasn’t at his uncle’s lack of information. It was toward the mysterious Force-user. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through his hair.

“I need to find this Jedi and destroy them.” He growled and deactivated his saber. He tossed it onto the bed and paced the room. 

“Thinking like an emperor already.” Luke’s voice held concern. 

“What do you expect me to do?” He snapped at his uncle. “This person threatens everything I worked for. They threaten the peace. Threaten to take everything from me.”

“You need to gather your allies and inform them what’s going on.” Luke suggested, stepping toward him. “If they know up front what’s going on, they won’t be persuaded to join this Jedi.”

“Some might, anyway.” Kylo sighed. “There are a few who don’t like the idea of this new government. This Jedi might try to get to them first.”

“You can’t lose hope, Ben.” Luke placed a hand on his shoulder. “Tell them what’s going on. If you do that, you might stop this person from ruining it all.”

Nodding, Kylo ran a hand through his hair. As much as he didn’t want to involve anyone else, he knew his uncle spoke the truth. What better way to stop the Jedi from gathering allies than informing everyone about the threat.

“As soon as I get an update from Rey, I’ll call a meeting.”

Luke smiled and patted him on the back. “Don’t worry, Ben. You have more allies than them.”

Kylo snorted. “You defeated the Empire with how many people?”

“More than this Jedi has right now.” Luke answered. “You’re doing something good here, Ben. If they can’t see that, that’s their problem.”

“I know.” Kylo whispered as he raised his gaze to his burned walls. “I just hope I can keep it.”

“I’ll say it again, Ben.” Luke’s voice grew grim. “This person isn’t a Jedi. They might believe themselves to be, but they are far from it.”

“Are they a Force-user?” He turned to face his uncle, but the man had vanished.

Growling, he marched out of his quarters. He needed to gather his representatives of the First Order, then call a meeting of all the senate. They all needed to know of this threat and hopefully, they’d figure out a way to stop them before they succeeded. 

Commander Landers headed toward him from the opposite side of the hall. He carried a datapad in his hand. Seeing him, Landers picked up his pace.

“Supreme Leader.” He trotted toward him. “I have this missive.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “Who is it from?”

“It’s from your mother.”

Kylo stopped and stared at Landers, then the datapad. A chill spread through his stomach. He narrowed his eyes as he took the tablet.

“She usually contacts me either through Rey or hologram.” He turned the datapad on. “This isn’t like her.”

“You suspect this isn’t from her?” Landers’ voice held suspicion.

“It might not be.” He tapped on the link to his mother’s message. “I received a message two days ago from someone who fancies themselves a Jedi. They want to destroy everything we’ve worked for.”

Landers cursed, bringing his attention to the commander. The man sighed and rubbed the back of his head. 

“You think they might’ve sent this?” Landers waved at the datapad.

“One way to find out.” Kylo looked at the message. 

_Don’t be paranoid. This is really from me. I made sure this got into the correct hands. I know I could’ve used a hologram, but the threat might suspect one to be sent to you. The children are safe with me. They’ve taken to Maz well. Kyren gets into all sorts of trouble. He bit a patron yesterday. He has the most beautiful laugh. Reminds me of you when you were that age._

Kylo relaxed and slumped up against the wall. This was from his mother. It might’ve been a year, plenty of time to learn of his children and their names. The tone of the message felt more like his mother than someone trying to be his mother. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh of relief.

“It’s from my mother.” He looked at Landers. “She’s giving me an update on the twins. Looks like the younger one is already taking after me.” 

Landers smirked. “Good to know they’re safe.”

Kylo pushed from the wall. “Yes. One less thing to fret over.” He marched down the corridor. “I want you to call a meeting of all the senators. They need to know about this Jedi.”

“You want to stop the Jedi from gathering allies?” Landers’s voice was thoughtful.

“Yes.” Kylo answered as he stepped into a meeting room. “I want to weed out those who might have sided with this threat.”

Landers stopped in the doorway. “Starting with threats isn’t a good way to get people to side with you.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “I won’t threaten them, Landers. I’m going to make them see this Jedi as a threat. A threat that could destroy the peace in this galaxy.”

“I’ll set up the meeting.” Landers nodded and left the room. 

Kylo stared down at the datapad. His children were safe and adjusting well. He longed to be with them, to teach them what he knew. He wanted them to grow up in peace, not fight for their lives in a war. Closing his eyes, he gripped the tablet tighter. He stopped the war for them, and he’d be damned if some upstart tried to bring it to an end. 

He paced the room, his fingers clenching and unclenching. Anger rolled through him and he wanted to unleash it. Unleash all of it upon the Jedi. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the anger down. There’d be plenty of time to unleash his wrath once he found the Jedi. 

Half an hour later, the door slid open. He spun around to face the representatives of the First Order planets. They stared at him as they strolled into the room. Unease and curiosity flowed from them. Landers strode in after them and placed a device in the middle of the table. He turned it on and several holograms floated in the air. Their gazes scanned the room, then all fell upon him.

“I must admit, I’m surprised you called this meeting.” Vespera remarked, her voice full of interest. “Usually, the government gathers in a central location and-”

“I’m doing away with formalities because this is too important.” Kylo interrupted. “Someone has taken it upon themselves to threaten what we’ve worked for.”

Overlapping voices filled the room. Anger buffeted against him, mixing with his own. He placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. The voices stopped as all eyes stared at him.

“Why?” Vespera’s flickering hologram asked. “There’s peace in the galaxy. Planets are thriving.”

Kylo shook his head and pushed from the table. “It doesn’t matter. They believe this is another empire and they vow to destroy it.”

Gasps and more voices filled the room. His hands curled into his palms as his gaze wandered over those before him. It thrilled a part of him that the news upset them. They should be. Even though it’d been a year since the war, the government itself was only six months old. Barely enough time to get anything done. Everyone here had ideas and dreams for their home planets to help the people prosper. 

“They sent me a letter.” Kylo put in, quieting the voices. “They deem me responsible for this.”

“It’s only one person?” Vespera asked.

“For now.” He answered. “I’m afraid they might try to find allies. Allies amongst the planets that don’t like the idea of this government. They might try to find dissidents.”

“You want us to be on the lookout for such people?” A First Order senator asked. 

Kylo nodded. “This person considers themselves a Jedi.”

“You’re walking a fine line there.” Vespera mentioned. “Arresting a Jedi-”

“Don’t arrest them.” He interrupted. “Observe them, keep track of them. Report their whereabouts to me and I’ll take care of them.”

Murmurs floated around the room as he glanced at each person before him. He knew what they were thinking. The same doubts ran through his head as well. Chasing after a Jedi, arresting a Jedi, would be something an emperor would do. He ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t an emperor. An emperor wouldn’t have agreed or even suggested the type of government the galaxy now had. An emperor wouldn’t have stopped the war until they conquered every planet in the known galaxy. 

“We’ll keep an eye out for this Jedi.” A First Order senator offered. “We’ll let you know if they’re spotted.”

Kylo nodded. “I’ve sent out my own scouts to see if they can locate this person. We can’t let this upstart threaten what we’ve worked for. I refuse to be pulled into another war.”

“We might not have a choice if this Jedi finds allies.” Vespera rubbed her forehead. “I can’t believe I said that.”

“This person isn’t a Jedi.” Kylo growled. “They just think they’re one.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo stared up at the ceiling as he lay in bed. Rey curled against his side, her head resting on his chest. He played with her hair as he recapped the meeting in his mind. The legislators were all for locating this Jedi and stopping them. Relief flooded him, but the dread kept returning. Would it have mattered if he challenged the attacker on Coruscant? Would someone have just taken their place? It’d been a year since the encounter. Had the Jedi found enough allies at this point to challenge him? 

Running his hand through his hair, he forced back the rushing thoughts. He needed sleep. Ever since he’d received that message, sleep continued to elude him. Meditation barely accomplished anything, sparring only worked if he exhausted himself to the point of passing out. He glanced over at a bottle of sleeping pills on his bedside table. They’d been the only thing that worked, but he didn’t want to become dependent on them. Sighing, he turned his gaze back to the ceiling.

“You’re agitated again.” Rey’s half asleep voice broke the silence. “You’re thinking about the Jedi, aren’t you?”

Sighing, Kylo pushed himself into a sitting position. He ran his hands over his face as the bedsheets rustled beside him. Rey placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing his attention to her. 

“I can’t stop.” He confided as he peered into the darkness. “I feel everything is falling apart and I barely started.”

She rubbed his back. “I contacted Ahsoka and Poe. Poe said he’ll talk to the new recruits and Ashoka plans to head to Coruscant tomorrow. We’ll find this Jedi, Ben.”

Kylo placed his head in hands. “I have a feeling they won’t be on Coruscant. I have this sense of dread they’re heading for Takodana.”

Rey climbed into his lap and pulled his hands down. He stared at her, felt her determination through their Bond. Her heated gaze bore into him.

“Don’t talk like that.” She snapped as she placed her hands on his face. “You can’t let your fears put thoughts in your head that aren’t true. You’ll go mad.”

She was right. He was letting the dread overtake him, manipulate him. There wasn’t any way the Jedi knew about his family, learned where they were. Shaking his head, he settled down. 

“I know something that’ll take your mind off the Jedi.” Rey’s voice turned seductive.

Kylo raised an eyebrow at her. “Really?”

She claimed his mouth with hers. His hands buried themselves in her hair, holding her in place. She deepened the kiss and he opened for her. Their tongues dueled and fire coursed through him. She tasted like sun ripened fruit and his hunger for her grew. He growled into the kiss, demanding more. 

Rey left his mouth to trail kisses down his throat. She licked and nipped along his scar. A shudder rippled through him, producing a moan from him. She grinned against his skin, then flicked her tongue at one of his nipples. Electric fire surged through him and his fingers dug into the sheets. 

“Rey.” He growled.

Rey laughed, then continued kissing and licking down his body. He watched her, his breathing increasing in pace. Her dark head traveled further down his body, to where the heat pooled. Her desire mixed with his, saturating the room with electricity. 

She grasped him and he thrust into her hand. Holding his gaze, she flicked her tongue at the head. He groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Her warm mouth wrapped around him and he closed his eyes. Her tongue swirled around him, then she took him deeper. His mind ceased to function as he gave himself over to her ministrations. Moans filled the room as he struggled against the impulse to thrust into her mouth. His right hand clutched her hair as her mouth moved up and down his shaft. 

“Rey.” He groaned.

She released him and crawled back over him. She claimed his mouth and he wanted to devour her. Their tongues dueled, his body buzzing with desire. With a growl, he flipped her onto her back. She laughed, then moaned as he took a breast into his mouth. He suckled it as her fingers dug into his hair. His tongue swirled around the peak, then he blew upon it. He watched it harden as she arched up toward him.

“So beautiful.” Kylo whispered as he moved to the other breast. 

He flicked his tongue against the pebble and she mewled. He smiled, then kissed and nipped his way down her body. Her fingers drifted through his hair, sending sparks flickering along his body. He wanted to bury himself inside her, but he needed to torment her with desire first. Spreading her legs apart, he displayed the very center of her. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, then moved inward. He caressed her inner thighs, evoking a demanding moan from her. At the moment, she was as impatient as him. 

He rubbed his thumb against her clit and she bucked against him. Licking his lips, he watched her as he inserted a finger inside her channel. Her moan filled the room and she grasped the bedsheets beside her. He inserted another and the moan deepened. He slowly moved his fingers inside her, pressing his thumb against the bundle of nerves. She rocked her hips as the moans grew longer. His own desire built with each caress of his hand. He needed to be inside her, to feel her pulse around him. 

Removing his hand, he positioned himself at her entrance. He seized her gaze as he shoved inside her. She tilted her head back as he filled her. He groaned as her walls welcomed him, spread for him. He buried himself to the hilt, then held himself still. Resting his forehead against hers, he basked in her warmth, her Light.

“I love you.” Kylo whispered in her ear.

She ran her fingers through his hair. “I love you, Ben.”

He pulled out and shoved himself back in. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him further inside her. He raised himself up on his hands and gazed upon her. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted back. Her hair blended into the dark pillow. With short, quick thrusts, he moved inside her. He deemed to chase away the dread, banish the fear this threat created inside him. It lurked in the back of his mind, threatening to return to destroy any peace he found. 

Kylo increased his pace, pounding into her as their moans filled the room. He gathered his darkness around him as his hands dug into the sheets by her head. He wouldn’t let this Jedi ruin what he created, ruin the life he built for himself. 

“Ben.” Rey’s moan chased the dark thoughts away, filled him with Light and hope. 

Her walls rippled around him. He increased his pace, pounding her into the bed. Her moans grew louder, her fingers raking along his back. Her cries of release echoed throughout the room as her walls gripped him. He groaned as he slid in and out of her, chasing her orgasm to its end. He buried his face in her neck as he poured himself inside her. 

Kylo floated back down to the feel of her fingers in his hair. He breathed in her scent, mixed with the spice of their union. He rolled over onto his back, bringing her with him. She rested her head against his chest. 

“Think you can sleep now?” She asked as her fingers caressed his chest. 

His mind couldn’t form words as he floated off. 

****

Kylo marched through the corridors of the base, his mind in a turmoil. He’d slept better than ever before last night, but once he woke up, his mind refused to let up. Images of the encounter in front of the hospital replayed in his mind. This time the peculiar figure repeated the words in the message. It seemed as if his own brain chose to torment him, drive him to locate this Jedi himself. Where to start his search eluded him, though. He hoped Ashoka or Poe found the imposter, or at least their whereabouts. He preferred to find this Jedi and deal with them before he lost his sanity. 

He left the primary building and headed for his Silencer. Maybe flying would clear his head. It always soothed him before. He couldn’t lead if his head was absorbed with this damn Jedi. 

_Unlike before, when my mind was obsessed with a different Jedi._ He reminded himself.

This was different. Then, his heart ruled and he wanted to know why Rey had left him. Now, he wanted to prevent a war from starting. He wanted to destroy someone who threatened everything. His children and Rey deserved to live in a galaxy not ravaged by war. 

“Supreme Leader.” An officer hurried toward him, carrying a tablet. 

Kylo stopped and raised an eyebrow. The officer picked up her pace, almost running toward him. She bowed, then handed him the tablet. He took it, not bothering to correct her on her bowing. He didn’t need nor require anyone to bow to him. As far as the galaxy was concerned, he wasn’t the Supreme Leader anymore. He was Senator Solo for the Planets of the First Order. To his people, though, he’d always be Supreme Leader and he wouldn’t correct them on it. 

“They located the Jedi, sir.” She reported as he turned on the tablet. “They spotted someone wearing the robes of a Jedi on Jakku asking about Rey.”

An icy chill washed through Kylo. His heart stopped, then sped up. His stomach twisted into a knot as he read through the report. They were after Rey. Why? Did they think she’d help them? Did they think threatening her would draw him out? 

“Contact Ahsoka.” He kept his gaze on the tablet. “Let her know this Jedi is on Jakku.”

“Yes, sir.” The officer hesitated. “Are you going to tell Rey?”

He looked at her. He knew he should, but he shook his head. Rey worried enough about the Jedi without having to add this. If she knew the Jedi sought her out, she’d rush toward the threat. He didn’t want her placed in more danger because of him.

“She’s going to find out anyway, sir.” The officer advised.

“Hopefully, I’ve taken care of this Jedi before then.” He snarled, forcing his gaze on the report.

Footsteps marched away, but he continued to study the report. His fingers clutched the device tightly, threatening to snap it in two. He needed to know why this Jedi was searching for Rey. He could fly to Jakku and find out for himself, but what if that was the Jedi’s plan? With a growl, he headed back into the building. He hated waiting almost as much as he hated this Jedi. 

_At least, you now know where they are._ He pacified himself. _That’s progress._

But the implication didn’t sit well with him. What if they followed Rey’s path and ended up on Takodana? What if they learned of his children? Dread rushed through him then. What if they took his children to lure him out? 

_You’re being paranoid._ He scolded himself as he marched down the halls. _No one on Jakku knew where she headed when she left._

Kylo stopped in the middle of the hall. The larger question was, how did this Jedi know to even begin looking for Rey on Jakku? He ran a hand through his hair. What if the Jedi already found an ally, and they were funneling information to them? What if they were a former member of the Resistance and knew Rey headed to Takodana? 

_I need to warn my mother._ Growling, he spun on his heel and headed out of the building. Sending a message wouldn’t be fast enough. He didn’t care if this was a trap. He needed to get to Takodana. Maybe the Jedi would be there, waiting. If so, he’d make quick work of this threat. 

“Ben!” Rey’s footsteps hurried toward him.

He wanted to continue toward his Silencer, but he knew better. She’d follow him or use the Bond to berate him for leaving her. Sighing, he turned to face her. Her lips were set in a firm line, but her eyes held fear. Had she learned of the Jedi being on Jakku? 

“What is it?” He kept his voice calm, even though he wanted to head to Takodana as soon as possible. 

“You’re going after this person yourself, aren’t you?” She narrowed her eyes. “Why must you always do things yourself?”

He ran a hand through his hair. “I received word that someone had spotted the Jedi on Jakku. They were asking about you.”

“What?” She took a step closer, her voice cracking.

“I think they’re looking for you.” He handed the report to her. “I’m afraid they might try to follow your journey. That means they’ll be heading for Takodana next.”

Rey furrowed her brow as she took the datapad. “Why would they be searching for me?”

“Either they think they can convince you to join them or they’re trying to lure me out. I’m more afraid they’ll learn of the twins.”

“Contact your mother.” Rey paced the floor. “Tell her what’s going on. She can take the twins and leave.”

He understood the logic behind the suggestion. A part of him even agreed with it. He didn’t want to take the chance the Jedi arrived just as his mother left the planet, bringing more attention to his twins. The dark part of him, the protective part of him, demanded he head for Takodana, anyway. Demanded he protect his family from this threat. 

“No, Ben.” Rey grabbed his arm, getting his attention. “I know that look. You’re not going to Takodana. If this is a trap, I won’t have you walk into it. You’ll contact Leia and let her know. She can take the twins and leave the planet.”

Kylo yanked his arm from her grip. “What if the Jedi is there or arrives just as she leaves the planet and takes notice?” 

“Your mother is resourceful.” Rey offered. “Trust her to know what to do. She won’t let this threat hurt our children.”

Kylo shoved his hands into his hair and paced. She was right. The darkness within him refused to accept the logic, though. It wanted to destroy, to annihilate this Jedi for threatening what was his. His fingers clenched and unclenched as he battled with himself. 

“The Jedi was spotted on Jakku.” He bit out. “I sent word to Ahsoka. I doubt the person will be there when she arrives.”

“I know you want to act.” Rey stepped in front of him. “I know you hate waiting, but let’s wait and see where this Jedi heads next. It might not be Takodana.”

“Fine.” He growled as he ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll contact my mother. I want them off the planet just in case the Jedi does head there.”

Rey wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. He embraced her and buried his nose in her hair. He inhaled the scent of rain and flowers, letting it soothe him. Closing his eyes, he held her tightly against him.

“I’d rather have all of my family here.” He whispered against her hair. “I can protect all of you here.”

Rey looked up at him. “The twins are safer away from here. Even if this Jedi finds us, they won’t find the children.”

“They won’t be safe until I find and stop this Jedi.” Kylo growled. “The sooner I find the person, the sooner I can relax.”

****

“You think this Jedi will head here?” His mother’s blue image flickered in front of him. Instead of her familiar robes, she wore a jacket over a tunic and pants. Her hair was wrapped around her head. Her eyes held concern, but determination.

“Yes.” Kylo fought the instinct to pace. “If they’re looking for Rey, they might follow her journey.”

Leia rubbed her forehead. “Why are they looking for her? I thought they were after you?”

“Maybe they believe they can turn her against me.” Kylo growled. “Maybe they think if they find her, they’ll find me. Or they’re trying to lure me into a trap.”

Leia narrowed her eyes. “That means they know you enough to go after Rey instead of you. I don’t like this.”

“Neither do I.” Kylo paced. “I need you to get the twins off the planet. I can’t take the chance this Jedi will find them and-”

He couldn’t finish the sentence. Thinking of all the things the Jedi could do to his children, his stomach twisted into a knot. He ran his hands through his hair as he fought back the urge to destroy something. He wanted his children here, where he knew they were safe. 

“I shouldn’t have had you take them.” He growled. “They were safer here.”

“If this Jedi is following Rey’s path, then I know where she didn’t go.” Leia offered. “I’ll take the twins there.”

Kylo shook his head. “Where are you taking them? I’ll meet you there.”

“Ben.” Leia sighed. “You need to focus on finding this Jedi. I promise you, I’m taking care of them. They’re safe.”

“I don’t know how long it’ll take to find this Jedi.” Kylo faced the image of his mother. “I don’t want my children growing up not knowing me.”

Leia’s face fell as understanding flashed in her eyes. “All right, Ben. I’m taking them to Helian.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. Helian was a planet connected to the Lightside of the Force. Practically uninhabited, it wasn’t part of the new government he created. Neither he nor Rey had set foot on the planet. It was the perfect place for his children to hide. He hoped.

“I’ll be there within a few days.” Not giving her a choice to argue, he turned off the device and left the room.


End file.
